Past The Point of No Return
by SingingButterflyRose
Summary: A collection of Bleach Songfics
1. Past The Point of No Return

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I am just a loyal, borderline obsessed fan.

Phantom of the Opera (musical) and its songs belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber.

* * *

><p>Past the Point of No Return<p>

Pairing: HichiHime

You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which till now

Has been silent

Silent.

Hichigo Shirosaki—as he liked to be called upon gaining his own body, a feat that couldn't be explain by anyone, even Urahara—twisted the corners of his mouth into a feral grin as he felt _her _reiatsu approach his current abode. He knew it was only a matter of time until she came to him. His idiot shinigami half had chosen the other girl, Rukia. He stood by and watch as Orihime chatted with the new couple as if nothing in the world were wrong, but he knew that inside she was cursing the couple's existence, itching to use her Shun Shun Rikka against Rukia. She would never act out on this inner turmoil though, because although she hated the couple, she loved her friends.

I have brought you

That our passions may fuse and merge

In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses

Completely succumbed to me

Now you are here with me

No second thoughts

You've decided

Decided.

Black and gold eyes gleamed with lust and Hichigo licked his lips in anticipation as a soft knock came at his door. He could practically smell her nervousness and excitement. It made his blood flare in anticipation.

He opened the door and casually leaned again its frame as he smirked down at her blushing form.

"Evenin' Hime."

"Hello," she said quietly, daring a peek at him before turning her eyes down cast again.

He stepped aside to let her through and followed after her, closing and locking the door behind him.

His smirk turned into a mischievous grin as he watched her fidget with her skirt. He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"Ichigo is going to be upset if and when he finds out about this," Hichigo purred before running his tongue along the shell of her ear.

"I don't care anymore," Orihime replied breathlessly, shivering at the contact. She gave a low moan as his blue tongue ran along her throat.

Hichigo smirked against her skin before turning her around and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Past the point of no return

No backward glances

Our games of make-believe are at an end.

A lustful growl rippled from his throat and he pushed Orihime against the wall, moving his lips against hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he began grinding his hips into hers, earning himself a low, throaty moan as her hands weaved into his white hair.

Past all thought of if or when

No use resisting

Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging FIRE shall flood the soul

What rich desire unlocks its door

What sweet seduction lies before us?

As he released her mouth her cries of protest were cut short by a squeak of delight as Hichigo began sucking on the soft skin of her throat, leaving red marks in his wake. He'd bite down on her supple skin and soothe it with gentle flicks from his tongue. His right hand began travel up her thigh while the other ripped open her blouse, awarding him with her lace clad bosom.

"How cute," he thought before brushing his hand against them. He really didn't think the lace was necessary; she was already sexy enough to begin with. It was, however, a welcoming sight.

Hichigo stumbled into his bedroom with Orihime still wrapped around him in an embrace. He tossed her to the bed and straddled her waist.

She was certainly a sight, Orihime. Hichigo's eyes traveled over her body slowly, savoring the display before him. His eyes finally landed on her face and he grinned at her excitedly as he watched her cheeks blush before leaning down to kiss her. He planned on giving her the most pleasurable moment of her life. He was going to make sure that by the time he was done she would want him on a daily basis, and Ichigo would no longer cross her mind.

Past the point of no return

The final threshold

What warm unspoken secrets

Will we learn

Beyond the point of no return?

* * *

><p><em>You have brought me<em>

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears_

_Into silence_

_Silence._

Orihime's heart thumped wildly as she began to approach the house of Hichigo Shirosaki, the hollow half of her beloved friend Ichigo Kurosaki. Her heart wrenched in pain at the thought of Ichigo alone with Rukia. She had known Ichigo longer. She had loved him longer. And yet, after all the years she spent with him, after all the hints she gave him about her feelings, he still chose Rukia. She loved her friends, dearly so, but she hated the couple.

_I have come here,_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent,_

_Now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided_

_Decided._

"This is it," she thought, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

The door swung open and Orihime couldn't help but blush as he smirked at her, raking his lustful black and gold eyes over her form.

"Evenin' Hime,"

Orihime's heart began to thump wildly at the sound of his voice. She had always thought that Hichigo's voice was sexy in its own way. Every time he spoke she would always get chills up her spine.

"Hello," she replied softly, peeking up at him before shyly looking away.

He stepped aside to let her though and she heard the faint sound of a click, indicating he was locking the door behind him.

Orihime was nervous. She was nervous and scared. But most of all, she was excited. She knew that the event which was about to unfold would be the ultimate thrill ride. As she felt his arms snake around her waist she jumped slightly at the contact, but soon relaxed against him, taking in the heat that was radiating off of him.

"Ichigo's going to be upset about this if and when he finds out."

Orihime would have frowned at the comment if it weren't for the fact that Hichigo was licking her ear. It was quite distracting.

"I don't care anymore," she managed to breath out.

She moaned softly as his tongue traced over her throat and she felt him smirk against her skin. It must have been contagious, because she couldn't help but smile a little as well.

And then he kissed her.

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion-play has now at last begun._

Orihime's skin tingled in anticipation as Hichigo pushed her against the wall. His lips moved feverishly against her own, and as she wrapped her legs around his waist she was reward with sweet friction. She gave a seductive moan and began to feel his soft hair through her fingers.

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom_

_When will the flames at last CONSUME us?_

Orihime was about to giving a cry of protest when his lips separated from hers, but it soon evolved into a shrill of pleasure as he began to ravish her necks with teeth and tongue. Goosebumps formed on her thigh as his hand traveled up it. His other ripped open her blouse. She didn't even care that her buttons went flying everywhere. Orihime blushed slightly as Hichigo looked at her lace clad bosom.

"I hope he likes them," she thought to herself, biting her lip in worry.

Apparently he did because his hand brushed against them. She couldn't help but arch her back at the contact.

As Hichigo staggered into his room, Orihime clung to him as if her life depended on. Her back met the mattress and he was on her once more.

Orihime stared up at Hichigo, taking in his form. He was strange looking, with his white skin, blue tongue, and odd yellow and black eyes. Strange, but good looking. Oh so very good looking. She hungrily looked over his body, longing to touch him. Her eyes landed on his darkened lustful ones and her face heated up drastically as he grinned at her, afraid she had been caught in the act of checking him out. And then he kissed her, and she melted once more.

She knew she couldn't have Ichigo's heart, it was already taken. She'd have to settle form his more instinctual side. The side that would give her the burning passion she desired. It wasn't what she wanted, but it wasn't a bad trade either.

* * *

><p>The sheets were a tangled mess and Orihime leaned against Hichigo, sighing in content as he absentmindedly stroked her hair. She was covered in love bites and Hichigo sported a few himself. The marks shouted that she was his and he was hers.<p>

"Can we do it at my place next time?" Orihime asked, looking up at him hopefully.

Hichigo chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Sure."

She smiled up and him before snuggling closer.

They both knew that this was going to be a regular occurrence, and they were both perfectly happy with that.

"Maybe this relationship will be a good thing," they both thought. "A very good thing."

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return._

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Huzzah for Hichihime! This is probably my top crack pairing. I love it so. :)

Reviews would be most appreciated!

God bless,

~SingingButterflyRose


	2. Sound The Bugle

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I am just a loyal, borderline obsessed fan.

Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron score and songs belong to DreamWorks Pictures, Hans Zimmer, and Bryan Adams.

* * *

><p>Sound The Bugle<p>

Character: Gin

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me_

_As the seasons change - remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

Gin Ichimaru grimaced in pain as each shallow breath he took seemed to rip the wound in his chest even greater. He glanced over at what used to be his right arm, cursing it for not being quick enough.

"Damn you Aizen. Damn you."

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me - lead me away..._

_Or leave me lying here_

Gin heard a distant voice calling his name, but he paid it no heed. Couldn't they just leave him to die in peace? The voice kept getting closer. He wondered who it was, but he dared not open his eyes. It hurt too much to open his eyes. It hurt too much to do much of anything.

Warm droplets landed on his face and Gin began to blink in surprise. "Is someone crying for me?" he thought to himself, "Who would cry for me?"

As the figure came into view a small smile graced his lips, "Rangiku," he breathed before hissing in pain.

"Shh," she soothed, giving him a tearful smile, "Don't speak, I'm here."

Gin glanced up at her tear filled eyes, a rare frown forming in his lips. He had failed, Rangiku wasn't supposed to cry.

"I failed you Rangiku. I failed you."

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down - decide not to go on_

Gin cursed himself. All he wanted was to make Rangiku happy. All he wanted was for her not to cry. And yet here she was, spilling her tears over him. Would things be different if he hadn't followed Aizen? Would Rangiku be laughing with him, instead of crying for him? He should have just run away with her when he had the chance. The two of them could be off somewhere in the Rukongai countryside, wasting the day away, eating dried persimmons together, and having a jolly goodtime. He knew they would have been happy; all they needed was each other. Instead he choose to follow Aizen, thinking that getting close to the man who hurt Rangiku, and betraying him would make her not cry. And yet he failed. He failed miserably.

"I'm sorry Rangiku. I'm sorry I failed you."

It was Rangiku's turn to frown, "Failed me? What are you talking about Gin, I don't understand?"

"I became a soul reaper so you wouldn't have to cry anymore. I followed Aizen so you wouldn't have to cry anymore. You're crying Rangiku, I failed. I'm glad I said I was sorry, though, My Rangiku. My love."

More tears spilt from Rangiku's eyes, "Oh Gin…"

"If you were to turn into a snake tomorrow and begin devouring humans, and from the same mouth you started devouring humans, you cried out to me 'I love you,' would I still be able to say 'I love you' the same way I do today?"

"Yes, Gin. Yes."

"Good, I'm glad."

Gin closed his eyes and Rangiku shouted in panic, "Gin? Gin!"

She held him tight in her arms, "Please open your eyes Gin, please."

Gin didn't want to. He didn't want to see anymore of her tears.

_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"_

_If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow_

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are_

A rumble shook the foundation and Gin's eyes shot open once more, eyes narrowing into the dust. Ichigo Kurosaki appeared, his hair longer, covering his face, with his father slung over his shoulder. Determination was in the kid's eyes, when only moments before there had been despair.

He looked back at Rangiku, who was still spilling silent tears over him. Maybe this kid could defeat Aizen. Maybe this kid could stop Rangiku's tears.

His eyes traveled back over to Ichigo, "No," he thought, "not maybe, he will. He will defeat Aizen, and Rangiku will no longer have to cry. I'm glad Rangiku will no longer have to cry."

_Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more - yeah, that's worth fighting for_

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

My Second songfic. Yay!

I miss Gin . :'(

Reviews are most appreciated!

God Bless,

~SingingButterflyRose


	3. Wasting Time

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo. I am just a loyal, borderline obsessed fan.

"Wasting time (c) RED and the respective composers

* * *

><p>Wasting Time<p>

Character: Hichigo (Hollow Ichigo)

You found me here, waiting for your chance

You would reach inside and take all of me

You watch your lies smother me again

But now you can't!

Did Ichigo actually think that by not going Bankai then he would be able to keep his dark half suppressed? What a stupid thing to believe. The Hollow wanted to throw his head back and laugh at the sheer idiocy of his King. If he thought that he could suppress his darker half by mere willpower than Ichigo was mistaken. Oh so very mistaken.

It gave him great joy, this constant struggle for dominance. He thought it was fun. He enjoyed seeing Ichigo grow weaker and weaker by the day. And when Ichigo was weak, the Hollow was strong. He liked being strong, the Hollow. In fact he relished in it.

Don't even try your wasting time

Jump back I'll beat you down and turn around

I'm fighting my way through you

Push you away, I'll never break

Come back ill beat you down

It's over now

I'm turning my back on you

"Poor, poor Ichigo," he thought as a maniacal grin stretched across his face.

"Go away," Ichigo said aloud, holding his head in his hands. "Go away."

"Go away?" the Hollow laughed, this time aloud.

Ichigo's eyes snapped, "You…"

The grin on the Hollow's face stretched even more," You see King, I have no intention of going

away. I'm going to swallow you up. I'm going to devour you until there's nothing left."

He could see Ichigo visibly gulp, panic stricken. A laugh rang throughout the Inner World.

"Just you wait, Ichigo. Soon I'll be in control, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

I turn around, there you are

A blink and a flash back to you again

You push me down tried to steal it all

This time I pushing back!

"So you think those Vizards can help you, huh King?" The Hollow thought with amusement as the Vizards carried an unconscious Ichigo down to their training basement. "You're a fool, King. They can't help you. Did you not see how I nearly destroyed that annoying bitch? I would have succeeded to if the others hadn't got in my way. Still, what are you going to do when it's just the two of us fighting for the crown? Nothing. You'll do nothing. Because you won't be able to… because you can't."

Don't even try your wasting time

Jump back I'll beat you down, turn around

I'm fighting my way through you

Push you away, I'll never break

Come back I'll beat you down

It's over now

I'm turning my back on you

"Ichigo, think you can tell me what the different between a King and his Horse is?"

At the dumbfound look on Ichigo's face the Hollow wanted roll his eyes and punch, but he kept his cool. He might be a hollow, but he was level headed.

"And don't even think about saying some kid's riddle answer 'because one has two legs and the other four' or some shit like that.

"It's about the form, the ability and then the power! Almost like the two could have been the same existence at one point. But then, the one that fights to rise to the top becomes King. Whichever one is left over is to become the Horse, lending its power to the former.

"Now I ask you…what is the difference between the two?"

Again silence. It truly did amaze the Hollow at how brainless Ichigo could be, but he still continued.

"There's only one answer…

"Instinct! A vital tool for someone who has equal power but wishes to seek out more. A vital tool for one who wishes to become King.

"With this, the user will naturally be drawn to battles, be drawn to more power, and use such to mercilessly obliterate his enemies beyond any hope of recognition!

"Mangling them…slicing them to pieces. All of this brought on by an absolute raw hunger for battle.

"Our skin is peeled off, our meat scooped out, bones crushed, nerves nullified. Every part of us chiseled down to the very core. All in order to further sharpen our killing instinct!

Ichigo still continued to look dumbfounded. What was with him was his brain broken? Did the hollow hit him that hard?

"Something you have no knowledge of. Your instinct is too obvious, too normal. You only fight with reason and you always need a reason to cut down your opponents. Just who the hell did you think of attacking when your sword was vaporized?"

With his speech coming to a close, the Hollow thought it best to finally wipe the dumbfounded look off Ichigo's face.

"You see, this is why you'll forever be weaker than me, Ichigo!"

Go ahead and try to stop me

Go ahead and try to stop me

Go ahead and try to stop me

Go ahead and try!

He watched with fascination as the sword sailed through the air before piercing Ichigo in the abdomen. His face lit up with glee. Oh how he wanted to mock him.

"You must excuse me, Ichigo. You know, I really have no idea where that Zangetsu guy is, but there is no way I'll let a King weaker than me hop on my back and ride me around like a little bitch! I won't tolerate that kind of coexistence!

"You are weaker than me, so I'm going to destroy you."

Don't even try, you're wasting time

Jump back I'll beat you down and turn around

I'm fighting my way through you!

Push you away, I'll never break

Come back I'll beat you down

It's over now

I'm turning my back on you!

"And then I'll be the one and only King…"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I just love Hollow Ichigo. He is by far the best character in the manga and the anime.

I want him to come back!

And speaking of the manga the last part of the story with the "King and his Horse speech" are direct quotes from the manga. Unoriginal, I know, but I thought it fit nicely.

On another note I highly recommend listing to the song "Wasting Time" by RED. It fits him to a T.

Reviews are always appreciated!

Take Care and God Bless,

SingingButterflyRose


	4. Eyes on Me

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo. I am just a loyal, borderline obsessed fan.

"Eyes on Me" (c) Faye Wong

* * *

><p>Eyes on Me<p>

Pairing: IchiHime

_Whenever sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_Whenever said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

For years Orihime Inoue watched Ichigo Kurosaki from the sidelines. For years she was content with being in the same room with him. She knew that he didn't pay much attention to her, and she was ok with that as long as she got to see him.

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar_

And then things happened. Being attacked by her brother turned hollow; awakening her own latent powers; and finally going to Soul Society to rescue Rukia Kuchiki, who had become a dear friend. So many things happened in just a short amount of time. And in that short amount of time she began to fall for a certain orange-haired teen.

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

So here she was now, in the very room of the person she loves, about to tell him goodbye; Thinking, hoping that she is protecting him by going away.

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Oh, did you ever know?_

_That I had mine on you_

She recalls past memories of them together. Special moments both big and small, and vows to keep them close to her heart forever.

She never expected him to come to her rescue. She never expected him to fight for her freedom. Seeing his face, full of determination and spirit excited her heart and yet, at the same time, set it at ease.

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

Ichigo thought Orihime was goofy to say the least. Always animated in everything she did, and always having a smile on her face. Ichigo thought the smile was a permanent part of her appearance, just like his scowl was a permanent part of his.

And then there would be those moments, much like this one, when her walls would break down, and she would cry and become vulnerable. It was those moments when Ichigo would think,

"Her smile is what draws me to her, and makes my heart warmer. But it is her tears that make me stronger. It is her tears that make me want to protect her."

He thinks to himself, "Don't cry Orihime. I will protect you, so you no longer have to cry."

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I wanted to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I loved your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you_

Ichigo knew of the feelings Orihime had for him. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't as dense as people made him out to be. He knew exactly how she felt about him. Over time he began to feel the same way. He didn't know how to act on the feelings; he was helpless in that area of life. But maybe, just maybe, fighting for her freedom would show her that he too felt the same way.

_Darling, so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_Your tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice_

_Just reach me out then_

_You will know that you are not dreaming_

Orihime wasn't seeing things. No matter how much she blinked, rubbed her eyes, pinched herself, or wacked herself on the head, the same image would return.

Ichigo Kurosaki was fighting for her freedom. Ichigo Kurosaki had come all the way to Hueco Mundo to protect her. She thinks to herself, "Maybe, just maybe, my feelings have reached him."

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

With a smile on his face Ichigo holds out his hand and says, "Let's go home, Orihime."

And as Orihime shyly placed her hand in his, with a bright smile of her own, Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief and thinks to himself,

"It's good to see your smile again, Orihime."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

*Facepalm* Geez, this is so freaking fluffy. I've never been good at fluff, I'm more of a dark romance kind of gal.

*shrugs* oh well...

Reviews are always welcome!

Take care and God Bless,

SingingButterflyRose


	5. Who's Got My Back?

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo. I am just a loyal, borderline obsessed fan. :)

"Who's Got My Back?" (c) Creed and its various composers.

* * *

><p>Who's Got My Back<p>

Character: Renji Abarai

_Run...hide_

_All that was sacred to us_

_Sacred to us_

_See the signs_

_The covenant has been broken_

_By mankind_

_Leaving us with no shoulder...with no shoulder_

_To rest our head on_

_To rest our head on_

_To rest our head on_

I looked up to him as a leader. I trusted his judgment. I thought he worked for the good of Soul Society. I was wrong. Sōsuke Aizen is a liar. Sōsuke Aizen is manipulative. Sōsuke Aizen is a traitor.

_Who's got my back now?_

_When all we have left is deceptive_

_So disconnected_

_So what is the truth now?_

Who can I turn to now? Who can I trust now? I'm so confused. I'm so angry and confused. Is there no one out there to help me? Is there anyone who hears my desperate cry?

_There's still time_

_All that has been devastated_

_Can be recreated_

_Realize_

_We pick up the broken pieces_

_Of our lives_

_Giving ourselves to each other...ourselves to each other_

_To rest our head on_

_To rest our head on_

_To rest our head on_

Maybe hope isn't lost. Maybe there's still good in this world. Maybe there are still people out there who believe that the good in this world is worth fighting for, and needs protecting.

_Who's got my back now?_

_When all we have left is deceptive_

_So disconnected_

_So what is the truth now?_

_Tell me the truth now...Tell us the truth now_

Ichigo believes the good in this world needs to be fought for. Rukia believes it. Even Captain Kuchiki believes. If they can believe it, maybe I can too.

…They have my back.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Wow. This the shortest songfic I've written and it's the one that's taken me the longest to get out. I had a hard time thinking of an idea for this one.

I decided to do Renji's thoughts after Aizen's betrayal. The song pretty much speaks for itself so I wasn't sure what to add, but I think I made it work.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated!

God Bless,

~SingingButterflyRose


	6. Ties that Bind

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo. I am just a borderline obsessed fan.

"Ties that Bind" (c) Alter Bridge and its respective composers

* * *

><p>Ties That Bind<p>

Characters: Shiro/Hichigo

_I tear on the leash_

_That keeps me contained and controlled_

_Let me go_

_I want to break free_

_And fight my way out of this hole_

He woke up with the sound of whispers filling his ears. He twitched slightly at the annoying voices, already dreading the long day ahead of him.

"Momma, why does he look so strange, can I get closer?"

"Absolutely not! He could easily reach his hands out of those bars and strangle you. It is best if you stay by my side. Besides if he touches you he might give his disease."

A laugh echoed and he slowly opened his eyes, a grin spreading across his face "A disease is that what you think I have? If that's what I have then perhaps I could be cured. You would help a sick man, wouldn't you little girl?"

The mother scoffed in disgust, "How dare you talk to my daughter, you beastly freak."

He growled before lunging at the bars, his eyes murderous. As soon as his hands touched them an electric jolt coursed through his body, causing him to drop to the ground and hiss in pain.

"Shiro, Shiro, Shiro. How many times have a told you to stay away from the bars?"

Shiro slowly raised his head to glare at the man in front of him. The man's face was painted white and he had a thick black stripe going from his forehead to his chin with a portion extending over his orange eyes while his nose remained white A smaller white stripe went from the bottom of his lip to his chin. Around his face was a gold headpiece with strange gold cups covering his ears and ending at his chin, extending downward. His hair was a vivid blue and was styled into downward facing horns. The grin on his face revealed large orange teeth. And the woman thought that Shiro looked like a freak?

_One last hope_

_To rise and break away_

_Above the faded line_

_Way beyond the ties that bind_

_This I know_

_The risk is worth the gain_

_It's worth the sacrifice_

_Way beyond the ties that bind_

You can rot in hell, Mayuri Kurostuchi."

"Is that any way to speak to the man who controls you?"

"You can't control me."

"Oh?"

He turned toward a crowd of people and raised his hands, "Ladies, gentlemen, and children of all ages, welcome to my exhibit. Here you will find an assortment of human experiments done by yours truly. There is no need to fear them. They are strong, there's no doubt about that, but with one push of a button I can easily control them and show dominance. See?"

He extracted a large black remote from his coat pocket. On it were various assortments of colors. Upon pushing the white button another jolt of electricity caused Shiro to howl in pain, clawing at a collar on his neck in a desperate attempt to tear it off. The crowd of people stood and watch for a moment before walking away to look at the other "exhibits". Mayuri turned toward him and grinned sadistically.

"All the creatures here are at my mercy, Shiro, including you."

"Stop calling me that. That isn't my name."

"Do you prefer that I call you Hichigo, is that what you want? Do you want me to call you by your real name, Hichigo Kurosaki?"

Shiro stayed quiet, panting slowly, still gripping the collar around his neck.

"You're not a Kurosaki any more. You haven't been a Kurosaki since that fateful night four years ago."

"Shut up."

"You no longer have a family. Your mother is gone, your father is gone, your two younger sisters are gone, even your twin brother is gone. How can you be a Kurosaki if there isn't a Kurosaki family?"

"Shut up, shut the fuck up!"

He lunged towards the bar, only to collapse again as another jolt coursed through his body.

"When are you going to learn? I made you what you are today, you are merely an experiment and I am your creator. I will call you whatever I please. Speaking of experiments it's time for your daily injection."

A door at the back of his confinement cage opened and a strange…thing enter. Szayel Aporro Granz, another one of Mayuri's experiments. He however embraced his beast like appearance. His lower half was covered in purple tentacles that barely exposed his feet. His tentacles were overlaid by a white skirt thing and his torso was covered a grey material and long white sleeves that had four purple droplets on each one. His hands were white and his fingers were purple. Around his head was an odd head piece that looked like a piece of bone that extended over his ears and a smaller portion on his brow line. His eyes were also orange, like Mayuri's, and his left eye had purple markings around it while the right was covered by his pink hair. On his back were four long, grey protrusions that had red droplets hanging from them.

In short, he looked like the love child of an anemone and a butterfly.

"Get the fuck away from me," Hichigo growled.

"Now now Shiro, resistance is futile," he laughed as he waved the syringe before kneeling next to Hichigo, who had lost the energy to move. He grinned down at Hichigo's glaring eyes before injecting the black serum in his arm.

Immediately Hichigo felt a burning sensation run through his veins. He yelled a stream of profanities and curses, glaring menacingly at both Szayel and Mayuri. And then burning sensation stopped, just as quickly as it came

"Szayel, why don't you put more restraints on him, we wouldn't want him to try to escape again."

As the shackles were placed along his ankles and wrist Hichigo growled out, "You just wait Mayuri, I'm going to get out of this hell whole and the first person I'll go after will be you."

_I run but the chains_

_Pull me right back to the floor_

_You control_

_I rattle the cage_

_I won't be your slave anymore_

"You're a fool, Hichigo."

Hichigo turned to look at whoever spoke at him. Ulquiorra Cifer, also one of Mayuri's experiments. Ulquiorra's skin was a grayish-white while his arms were covered with black fur that started just above his elbows and ended at his hands, which were clawed. His waist and legs were also covered in black fur and his feet had talons. In the middle of his chest was a large black hole that had what looked like black blood running from it. His back sported a pair of large bat-like wings, and he had a long whip like tail that seemed to be the length of his body. His black hair reached to his waist, and on his head were a pair of bat like ears. He usually had an expression of cold indifference coming from his yellow eyes surrounded by a green sclera. Just below them were large black tear-like markings.

"What was that?" Hichigo breathed out, "You shut the hell up, Ulquiorra. Just because the rest of you have given up…"

"The rest of us?" another voice said, sounding insulted, "What makes you think I've given up?"

Hichigo turned to his left to find Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez glaring at him. He too was one of Mayuri's experiments. His body was covered in a white, skeletal-like armor with blades coming from his forearm and calf, and he had a circular hole in his stomach. The chest was open in a V showing some slightly tanned. On his head was a crown that also seemed to be made of bone. His teeth were long and sharp, like a predatory cat's and he had greenish blue cat-like ears. Under his eyes, which were a bright blue, were green tattoo like markings that extended to his ears. He sported a long feline tail and both his feet and hands had become black clawed paws. His light blue hair, which used to be about as long as his waist, had been cut short, ending just at the base of his neck.

"You cut your hair, Grimmjow."

"No fucking shit, is that the best comeback you can come up with?"

"I've never seen you attempt to escape for as long I've been here."

A female voice spoke up, "Well you're escape methods are loud and obvious. We've been here long than you have. We've learned stealth and secrecy."

"You're going to gain up on me too, huh Nelliel?"

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck was the lone female in Mayuri's group of humans he had experimented on. She resembled a centaur. Her fur was a dull tan color with a black tail. The humanoid part of her had creamy skin and her bust was covered by a ratty green shirt. Along the bridge of her nose and across her cheek bone was a dark pink tattoo. Her hair cascaded down her back in thick waves of bluish-green and her hazel eyes were soft that showed maturity, sophistication, and intelligence.

"I'm not gaining on you; I'm merely trying to help you."

"I don't need your pity Nelliel."

He didn't. He was strong. He was independent. He survived without a family for years. He didn't need anyone to take care of him.

Hichigo hadn't the faintest idea as to why people were more disgusted by him than they were by the other three. He looked the most human out of all of them. His skin and hair were a ghostly white, and his irises were white, surrounded by black sclera. Maybe it was because he _did_ look the most like a human that people treated him as if he were a monster. Human's after all fear the things that are most like them.

_One last hope_

_To rise and break away_

_Above the faded line_

_Way beyond the ties that bind_

_This I know_

_The risk is worth the gain_

_It's worth the sacrifice_

_Way beyond the ties that bind_

As the moon began to rise Hichigo awoke from his slumber with a sharp pain in his chest. It came out of nowhere. One minute he's sleeping peacefully (or as peaceful as one can sleep on a hard wooden floor), and the next it feels like someone is drilling a hole into his chest.

He ripped his shirt. No, shredded it. He stopped in shock, temporarily ignoring the pain.

"How did I do that?" he thought to himself.

He looked at his hands, blinking three times before processing what he saw and turning to the mirror installed on the back wall. Mayuri had mirrors installed on all the cages. Hichigo wasn't sure why, perhaps it was to mock them, or maybe Mayuri thought they would be "proud" of what he made them into. At the moment, Hichigo didn't care why Mayuri put the mirror there; he was more concerned with his new appearance.

On his face was an odd masked that was seemingly made of bone that covered the left side of his face stopping just above his upper lip. On the mask were three black pointed stripes on the left side. Under his eye, just over his cheekbone, were two black stripes that came together at a point closer to his nose. On his white chest was a hole that had six markings, three on each side that extended over his chest and shoulders. On both shoulders were four sharp looking spikes, and on his wrist were these black tufts. His hands had become clawed as well as his feet and on his wrist and ankles were black tufts. He sported a long reptilian tail that was tipped black, and he also seemed slightly more muscular than normal. His hair was longer too, reaching the base of his neck and had become a lot more untidy as well.

He touched the collar on his neck with a clawed finger before ripping it off. A predatory grin spread across his face and he did the same to the shackles on his wrist and ankles. He was strong. He was very strong. This made him happy, ecstatic even. He could finally escape.

Walking over to the front of the cage he gripped the wooden bars with his hands and squeezed tightly. Loud cracking sounds could be heard, waking up Grimmjow, Nelliel and Ulquiorra.

"Who the fuck is making all that racket?" Grimmjow grumbled angrily. He glared over at Hichigo's cage.

"Hichigo, what are do-"

He stopped upon seeing Hichigo's new appearance. Nelliel and Ulquiorra were speechless to for a moment.

"What happened to you?" Nelliel spoke quietly.

Hichigo didn't answer. He merely ripped the bars off his cage and proceeded to climb put.

"What in the world? What are you doing, Hichigo?" Ulquiorra spoke calmly, with an undertone of worry laced in his voice.

Hichigo stopped and turned slightly to look at the three of them, "I'll come back for you guys, don't worry."

Grimmjow called after him as he walked away, "Damn it Hichigo, wait!"

But he ignored him, and headed straight for Mayuri's house at the end of the road.

"What's he going to do?" Nelliel asked, fear in her voice for the first time.

"I'm not sure," Ulquiorra replied, "but I'm glad I'm not his target."

Mayuri sprang up in bed as he heard a loud crashes sound in his house. Before he could register what was going on a hand reached out and yanked him from his bed. He was face to face with the new Hichigo.

"Interesting, it seems Szayel gave you too much serum, Shiro…"

"I told you, that isn't my name."

He held up his hand to strangle him, only when he did a crimson orb started to form from it. He looked at it curiously before placing his hand closer to Mayuri's face.

"Wait! Let's talk about this shall we? I could bring your family back with a bit of your DNA you know?"

The crimson orb in Hichigo's hand dwindled slightly, "My family?"

"Yes of course. Though there would be a price. How about, I bring them back for you, and then I can experiment on them as much as I please. What do you say?"

Hichigo's eyes blazed angrily and the crimson orb grew in size. With a sadistic grin on his face he spoke one word:

"Die."

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow asked as he, Ulquiorra, and Nelliel witnessed a crimson explosion come from Mayuri's house.

Smoke billowed everywhere, obscuring their vision. When it had cleared Hichigo's lizard like silhouette started getting closer and closer. When he finally reached them, he didn't speak. All he did was rip the bars off their cages, much like he did to his own.

"There, you're finally free."

"We're going to have to find a place to hide where no one can find us. We've got to stick together," Nelliel spoke up.

Hichigo raised an eyebrow at her, "We?"

"Are you not going to stay with us, Hichigo? It'll be much more beneficial to us if we work as a team. Besides, all we have is each other."

"I don't work in teams, I work alone."

"And what exactly do you plan on doing?" Grimmjow mocked.

"I plan on giving people the same treatment they have shown me over the years, and I'll become their worst nightmares."

_You broke me into pieces_

_Don't tell me what to be_

_Damn you all I'm gonna find my way_

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Holy breadsticks, this took _forever_ to get out. Sorry for the long wait folks.

Obviously the espada are in their Resurrección forms with a few minor changes. You might have noticed I didn't give Nelliel her mask, and I made Grimmjow's hair shorter.

Why, you ask? Because I didn't want her to have her mask and I like Grimmjow better with shorter hair.

You might have also noticed I combined Full Hollow Ichigo's first and second forms. I made his hair shorter for the same reason as Grimmjow's.

The way this songfic is written seems like it could pan out into a series. so, there is a _slight _possibility that I might do that. We'll see...

Reviews would be lovely!

God bless,

SingingButterflyRose


	7. Ghost of a Rose

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo. I am just a loyal, borderline obsessed fan._  
><em>

Ghost of a Rose (c) Blackmore's Night and its various composers

* * *

><p><em>The valley green was so serene<em>

_In the middle ran a stream so blue..._

Byakuya Kuchiki had never been one for relationships. In fact, he'd manage to avoid them from an early age. Relationships carried to much baggage and were riddled with emotions, which quite frankly Byakuya would rather do without.

He had spent years giving people the cold shoulder, only talking to others if it meant strictly business. That is, until he met _her._

_A maiden fair, in despair, _

_Once had met her true love there _

_And she told him..._

He had been wandering around the gardens of his grandfather's estate when he saw her picking a white rose from the garden. How dare she! Byakuya himself took care of the garden and he didn't take kindly to those who defiled his garden.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She spun around and purple eyes met with cold grey ones. Her black hair touched her shoulders and a fringe hung just between her eyes. Her clothes were ratty and she was covered in dirt, indicating her rank as a commoner. The thing that stood out the most was her smile; it was just so...bright.

"Oh, is this your garden? I couldn't help but admire it so I took a rose for myself. It is only one rose after all, you still have lots."

"It doesn't matter if it's just one, you still stole it."

The woman raised a mock eyebrow, and held up the rose, "Is it really back big of a deal?"

Byakuya looked at her with a deadpan expression and her grin widened.

"Well if it upsets you that much then I'll give it back, though I don't know how much good it'll do you."

She placed the rose in his hand, "I'll see you around."

As she scampered off Byakuya scoffed, "Not likely."

Still, he couldn't seem to get her smile out of his head.

_She would say..._

_"Promise me when you see, _

_A white rose you'll think of me_

_I love you so,_

_Never let go, _

_I will be your ghost of a rose..."_

Many months had passed and he hadn't seen her.

"Good riddance," he thought to himself as he walked in the market place. "She doesn't belong in my world anyways.

"Hey…_Hey!"_

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Was somebody calling him? As he felt something knock on his head he turned to find _her _smiling up at him.

"Are you deaf? I've been calling you for a while."

"Maybe I was choosing to ignore you."

She laughed, "Doubtful, I'm sure your parents, or whoever raised you, taught you to treat women with respect."

She began walking in step with him and he looked at her with his usual cold expression.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well I happen to be walking in the same direction you so I might as well walk with you right?"

Byakuya scoffed, "Very well, but don't expect me to engage in conversation with you."

She shrugged, "Alright."

They walked in silence, Byakuya going into various high dollar shops and the woman waiting for him outside. He expected her to get bored. In fact he wanted her to get bored, but she still waited for him, always having that bright smile of hers.

As they continued walking they began to cross a bridge. Byakuya looked at her in surprise when she jumped onto the bridge's railing.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm enjoying myself."

"You're going to fall."

"If I fall you'll just catch me."

Byakuya gave a short, humorless laugh. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her lose. Before she stumbled over the ledged and into the water he grabbed her hand and she fell into them, knocking them both to the ground.

"See? You did catch me."

Byakuya's eye twitched, "You…just who do you think you are? All you seem to do is mock me. Do you even know who I am? If I wanted to I could easily get you arrested. I do not take kindly to people who mock me."

The girl smiled, "Ah, there's some emotion. I was afraid you were soulless, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"How do you know who I am?"

She got up off of him and held out her hand, "Everyone knows who you are."

He didn't let go of her hand after he stood up, "Who are you? What is your name?"

"Hisana. My name is Hisana."

_Her eyes believed in mysteries_

_She would lay amongst the leaves of amber_

_Her spirit wild, heart of a child, _

_Yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her..._

_When she would say..._

They began to run into each other more and more. Or rather, she would pop up out of know where and startle him. She knew exactly which buttons of his to push and how many times to push them just enough to rile him up. When he snapped at her all she did was smile.

On one particular evening she woke him up from his slumber by throwing rocks at his window.

"What do you want?"

"There's no need to be so rude. I want to show you something."

"Does it have to be in the middle of the night? Better yet, why don't you ask someone else?"

"Yes, and you're the only person I talk to around here so it has to be you."

Byakuya was silent for a moment. He would never admit it to her, but he had begun to enjoy her company. She woke up a part of him he forgot he had.

"So what's your answer, Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"This had better not take all night."

He met with her outside and crossed his arms, "Alright, what's so special that you wanted to show me?"

"Come with me."

She led him out of the grounds of his estate and across town.

"Where are we going?"

"We're almost there, don't worry."

She finally stopped at the town's coastline and plopped down on the sand. The water from the tide would come and tickle her toes before going out again.

"This is what you wanted to show me? The beach?"

"The thing I wanted to show you hasn't arrived yet. Just sit down and wait."

He gave a sigh and sat beside her, the water also tickling his toes.

"Hey Byakuya, can I ask you something?"

"I suppose so."

"Do you have any dreams?"

Byakuya blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected her to ask that type of question, "I've never really thought about it."

"I have a dream."

"Oh?"

"I dream that I'll one day fly."

"Fly?"

"Yes. Do you want to know where I would fly to?"

"Where would you fly to, Hisana?"

Her eyes twinkled as she turned to smile at him, "The stars."

Byakuya's heart skipped a beat, and for the first time in a long time a smile started tugging at his lips, "I see. That's a pretty big dream."

"All dreams are big dreams if you believe they are."

Suddenly a ray of light peaked over the horizon and Hisana began to tug on his sleeve excitedly.

"It's here Byakuya."

The sky began to fill with an array of colors—yellows, pinks, oranges, whites—and the water below began to sparkle.

"Isn't it beautiful, Byakuya?"

Byakuya reached his hand up to cup her face, "I've seen more beautiful things."

_"Promise me , when you see, _

_A white rose you'll think of me_

_I love you so,_

_Never let go, _

_I will be your ghost of a rose..."_

Another month had passed and Byakuya and Hisana had become closer than ever. She would always suggest these crazy and sometimes dangerous adventures for them to go on. Reluctantly he always agreed because he couldn't say no to that smile of hers. Still he was usually glad to partake in her escapade once they happened.

"Are you out of your mind? We'll get in trouble if we do this."

"I know, that's why the risk of getting caught makes this so much more fun."

"Hisana, wait!"

It was too late, she had already jumped the fence of a well known ranch in the town. What were their names again? Shiba?

"Come on Byakuya!"

He was halfway to her when she began running again, "Hisana slow down!"

He ran into her when she stopped, "What's wrong, why are you stopping?"

"It looks like scaring the Shiba's chickens is out of the question."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." He reached down to grab her hand, "Come on."

"Don't move Byakuya."

He finally understood why she stopped. Two guard dogs were guarding the entrance of the chicken coop and neither of them looked friendly.

"Shouldn't we get out of here?"

"No, sudden movement will excite them. Just back away slowly and don't look it directly in the eye. They might think you're challenging them."

The two of them slowly began to back away when Hisana accidently stepped on a stick, causing it to snap. The dogs began to advance on them.

"Stay calm Byakuya," Hisana said when he gripped her hand tighter.

"I don't think they're going to lose interest in us."

"Patience, I have a plan."

She pulled out a round ball and held it up in the air. The dogs' ears perked up and chased after the ball when she threw it in the opposite direction.

"Now's our chance to run while they're distracted."

The two of them hightailed it out of there, both of them stopping to catch their breath when they hopped back over the fence.

"That was the most ridiculous idea you've had in a while."

"Sorry," she smiled.

Hisana suddenly began coughing violently and Byakuya put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

She obviously wasn't. She continued coughing until she swayed and collapsed.

"Hisana? Hisana!"

_When all was done, she turned to run_

_Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her_

_And ever more he thought he saw_

_A glimpse of her upon the moors forever_

_He'd hear her say..._

Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I would have gotten help for you."

She was on her death bed, and Byakuya was sitting by her side, holding her hand.

"Even if you did get me help it would have been too late. I've been sick even before I met you. I'm glad I did meet you though. This sickness would have taken me earlier if I hadn't have met you."

"Don't say that, it's not going to take you.

She laughed, but that was all it took for her to start another coughing fit. Byakuya stroked her hair until the coughing subsided.

"Hey Byakuya, do you remember the dream I told you about?"

"Yes, you wanted to fly to the stars."

"I think my dream is going to become reality soon."

For the first time Byakuya kissed her, "I'll come after you. Promise you'll wait for me?"

Hisana slowly closed her eyes, and a bright smile was on her lips.

"I promise."

_"Promise me, when you see, _

_A white rose you'll think of me_

_I love you so,_

_Never let go, _

_I will be your ghost of a rose..."_

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Oh hi there! It's been a while huh?

Songfic number seven is here. Hooray!

I love Byakuya/Hisana. That is true love right there, my friends.

I realize that both Byakuya and Hisana are both slightly OOC. But, in my defense, not much is known about Hisana's personality, and according to the Past Arc Byakuya could be a fiesty little booger.

Now that it's summer time, I might be able to dish these out more quickly. We'll see.

Take care and God bless,

SingingButterflyRose


End file.
